Modern vehicle seats are becoming more and more comfortable as designers improve their understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability. Vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the vehicle seatback and the vehicle seat can provide the driver and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides. Additionally, various sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers can prove challenging when providing vehicle seating assemblies. Accordingly, aesthetically attractive vehicle seating assemblies that include components optimized to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as the desired posture and sitting positions of those drivers and passengers, has become increasingly important.